Numerous systems and methods exist for providing music, podcasts, and other performances for individual listening. For the sake of convenience only, and without limitation, reference is made herein only to providing music for individual listening, although the invention described herein is not so limited.
Often, headphones systems and methods are used so that music is provided directly to a person's ears. For example, individuals may wear over-the-ears headphones that are connected to a music player by a cable. While some advancements have been made that eliminate the use of cables or other physical links between headphones and a music player (e.g., through the use of WiFi, Bluetooth, or other connection systems), such systems and methods still are not without their drawbacks.
Many headphones systems are not waterproof. Operation of such devices often stops when the headphones system is placed in or otherwise exposed to water. Accordingly, there is no ability to place such headphones systems in an article of clothing that will be laundered, as the act of washing the item ruins the headphones system. Thus, there remains a need for a simple and cost-effective system and method to provide in a washable clothing item a headphones system.